A Bottle of Ink and Sake
by mj0621
Summary: A Series of Kyoraku Shunsui and Ise Nanao Oneshots. Nanao and Shunsui know that their lives and relationship is like a one huge wild ride. Shunsui/Nanao. Romance, friendship, humor, drama, angst... What's not to love?


**A Bottle of Ink and Sake**

(A Series of Kyoraku Shunsui and Ise Nanao Oneshots)

By: mj0621

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, just my random ideas.

**Rating:** Depends per chapter, from T to M to be cautious, I guess.

**Pairing:** Shunsui/Nanao and hints of other pairings

**Genre:** Romance/Anything

**Spoilers:** Er, again, it depends on chapter; it could be up to after the winter war to no spoilers at all.

**Warning:** Prepare tomatoes to throw at me (eggs if you prefer), a box of tissue, a fan or an AC. May contain fluff, lemon, OOCness or randomness. Don't say I didn't warn ya. XD

**Author's Notes:** Me and mah Rangiku-san, koneko-san were fangirling one afternoon (like we usually do) on YM when I told her I had the urge to write, but I had problems with my internet lately and my finals are coming up (add the RL stuff). I always type in random NS scenes on YM and she saves them for me so I can use it on fics I could/would post on here. So we thought, ok, why not a collection of oneshots. Easy and fast to do. So voila, enjoy.

* * *

**Mixed Signals**

**Rating:** T

**Spoiler:** None

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Humor

* * *

It was late night at the bar. Normally, he would be staggering to get up and walk back to his quarters, but tonight was different. He was jealous, he needed to forget.

It all started when he was walking towards his favorite tree to take a nap there, but something caught his eye and abruptly made him stop his pace.

His lovely Nanao-chan was leaning against the tree. Shunsui already had a million ideas how this scene might help him take their relationship to another level... He had a grin plastered on his face.

As he hurriedly walked towards her, a male shinigami came and it seemed like he invited her on a date. She smiled and nodded, then followed the man.

His heart dropped. What just happened? Did they just decide to meet up in HIS favorite tree then go on a DATE?!

Shunsui pondered about the scene he witnessed. He shouldn't be surprised about it at all. He knew his Nanao-chan was beautiful, he should've known other men would be interested in her too. After all, she had brains with her looks. It did hurt though, because his Nanao-chan, he realized, wasn't really his.

He felt pain, and it hurt more than the wounds he ever got in battle before. He needed a drink.

He sighed deeply and scowled. His sake tasted horrible, even the food did. Everything tasted bad. The bartender looked at his usual customer and gave him a sad smile; he knew it was one of those bad days. As he asked the captain if he wanted a refill, a surprised look was on his face when he replied he had enough and decided to go home.

Shunsui didn't even look at the women who were eyeing him. He wasn't in the mood... he didn't want any artificial relationship. He knew it wasn't going to work this time. That temporary happiness didn't satisfy him; it just made him feel more pain.

He made it to his residence without any trouble. In the process of opening his door, he saw his... he saw Nanao, he mentally correcting himself, walking through the corridor who was probably on her way back to her own quarters. He took a deep breath and gave her a forced smile when she stopped beside him. "Nanao-chan! How was your date?"

Nanao raised her brow at him, "Sorry sir, but what are you talking about?"

He swallowed and replied, "Nanao-chan met up with a man by the sakura tree near the river." he paused then continued, "You weren't careful, I saw you."

Shunsui watched her stare at him and he swore he could hear her mind think.

All of a sudden, he was seeing Nanao fight a smile on her face. Did she find this situation funny? Was she going to brag about it? Shove it in his face that she didn't need him? That she belonged to someone... who wasn't him?

He internally cursed at himself. He was making himself crazy. He was hurting; he shouldn't have inquired about it. It was better to leave it as it was and just sleep.

"Taichou..."

The smile on her face was gone, and a worried expression replaced it, "Are you feeling well sir? You don't look so good."

"Ah, Nanao-chan shouldn't worry about her taichou. She should end her night with that happy smile she had when she came home from her date."

She looked like she wanted to be angry at the same time partly confused and, or probably wanted to laugh. He didn't get this situation at all.

What was he missing?

"Oh, you meant Shinichi-san?" she inquired.

"Ah, that's his name."

He was seriously regretting this conversation. Shunsui was getting uncomfortable and hurt. It seemed like Nanao didn't let this go without gloating her-

She tilted her head a bit and looked at his now slightly bowing head, "The shinigami who came to tell me soutaichou wanted to talk to me about the reports you needed to submit? The reports I was holding at that time while waiting for you under the tree?"

-meeting with Yama-ji? Wait, what? Did he just hear right?

Nanao fixed her glasses, causing it to shine and at the same time hide her eyes from his stare, she added, "I am far too busy to 'date' taichou. Now excuse me, it's getting late."

She was about to walk away when he said, "I thought you were leaving."

'Me', he mentally added.

She held her breath, getting what he was saying. "I... I would… could not leave." She saw his sad smile and realized she was about to reach out for his cheeks when she stopped midway.

Shunsui knew when not to waste an opportunity. He gently held her wrist and in an almost whisper, he said "Both you and I know that it takes more than loyalty to say that Nanao, and for you, that's practically a proclamation of love." She blushed furiously as she tried to pull her wrist free from him.

He, however, made it clear she wasn't going anywhere. Using his right hand, he pulled her closer to him while his left led her captured hand against his rough cheek.

He muttered, "Nanao-chan should know how much she affects her taichou." He closed the proximity of their faces whilst she weakly, slightly panicking, pushed him away. "This is... inappropriate, taichou. I'm your subor-"

He cut her off by letting go of her right hand and pressed a finger on her lips, then lets it go as she calmed down a bit.

Shunsui strategically took off her badge and his captain's haori, along with the pink kimono, without setting her free. "See? This is just Shun-kun and Nanao-chan here."

He gave her a playful smile," I don't see any taichou or fukutaichou here."

She blushed and he pressed her closer to him, then holding back a groan. He leaned towards her again and paused midway, his lips inches away from hers. "You know how I feel about you Nanao, so tell me, did I take your reply earlier correctly? Do you like me?"

She struggled to get one of her hands free then took of her glasses. Whether if it was accidental or not, she dropped it on his haori, which was pooled by their feet.

"No."

His joy in seeing her without glasses vanished as his heart stopped. Maybe she did take it off to scare him away with that signature glare of hers.

"I don't like you, taic... Kyoraku-san.", she gulped and quickly pressed her lips to his and continued, "I love you."

He pondered how he won't be surprised if he'd have a heart attack. His Nanao-chan really knew how to keep him on his toes. He laughed and spun her around as she squeaked.

"So that means you're mine right?", he grinned and squeezed her waist.

She poked his chest and said, "I was yours long ago, you just didn't claim me... properly."

"Well," he gave her a lustful look, "I'm going to claim you, mark you as my own. I need to make sure people know you are mine, and only mine."

He kissed her aggressively and pushed her against the wall.

"If I see you with another woman..." she glared at him.

He nuzzled her neck and whispered in her ear, "Won't happen. Now, I got someone I can be loyal to..." He nibbled on her ear and licked her neck on his way down to the v of her robe. The only response he got was a moan.

"Now, care for a tour of my quarters, my Nanao-chan?"

* * *

One down, moar to go :P Remember, I love reviews :3


End file.
